The present invention relates to a motor vehicle, which includes at least one driving safety system which is relevant for safety with regard to driving and a control device.
The following discussion of related art is provided to safety the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
As is known, modern motor vehicles have diverse driving safety systems, which offer a high level of driving safety and driving dynamic. Among those are for example, a driving dynamic control or an electronic stability program (ESP), an anti blocking system (ABS), an anti slip regulation (ASR), a so called active steering or the like. Generally, driving safety systems allow a stable driving state of the motor vehicle and regularly support the driver in complicated driving maneuvers.
Correspondingly, the driving safety is compromised immediately when one or more of these driving safety systems malfunction or fail, because modern driving safety systems usually actively influence the driving dynamic by sensors which are assigned to the driving safety systems. When a dangerous situation such as a collision of the motor vehicle with a collision object, arises under these conditions, the driver or maybe also at least one passenger is not optimally positioned in his seat, which is why the full protective effect of certain passive restraining devices such airbags is not realized.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved motor vehicle in particular with regard to the protection of occupants in case of a malfunctioning of at least one driving safety system.